


same way that my whole world’s in your eyes

by stonerbughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clit Sucker, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Journalist/Bookshop Worker Betty, Light Dom/sub, MFA Student Jughead, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Satisfyer, Sex Toys, Smut, in the spirit of the kinky fucks discord: friends suggesting sex toys to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerbughead/pseuds/stonerbughead
Summary: Ever since they finally got engaged, Betty and Jughead have been at it nearly nonstop...at least, as much as their busy schedules allow. When one night before bed Betty all-too-casually mentions a new sex toy she wants to try, Jughead sets out to give Betty a night of pleasure with the help of the gift that keeps on giving: the Satisfyer.or: some romantic Bughead smut for Riverdale Kink Week 2020 | Theme 6: Choose Your Own Kinkventure(feat. the Semi-Official Sex Toy of the Bughead Family Kinky Fucks Discord Server)
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, hinted background Sweet Pea/Veronica/Toni
Comments: 51
Kudos: 106
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Kink Week





	same way that my whole world’s in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing a fic specifically for Kink Week, so I’m a little nervous!! Filling a prompt from the Riverdale Kink Week Prompt Claim Mini Event - “Betty gets to try the famous Satisfyer for the first time. Maybe she bought it and Jughead helps her with it or he got it for her.” 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, tinnie! This smutty oneshot is dedicated to you and to everyone in the Bughead Family kinky fucks discord who encouraged me to buy a Satisfyer! An ode to the sex toy we all enjoy and a prompt I couldn’t help but fill. 
> 
> 10/10 would recommend the Satisfyer Pro 2–the model i’m envisioning Jughead purchasing for Betty in this fic, which is also the one i own ;) tbh i also recommend fucking to “Adorn” by Miguel, the namesake for this fic. (what? who said that?) a Happy Kink Week to all!!!

_these lips_

_can’t wait to taste your skin, baby_

_and these eyes_

_I can’t wait to see your grin_

  
  


It all starts when Betty’s out to brunch with her friends. 

Not her kind, loyal, but at times prudeish high school friends Ethel and Midge. Not her college roommate Valerie, who moved across the country after graduation to chase her dreams in LA. 

No, no. Betty has a standing Monday morning brunch date with her newest friends: Veronica Lodge and Toni Topaz. 

The ritual is a welcome respite from Betty’s chaotic life of balancing newsroom shifts and extra hours at the bookstore where she started working six months earlier, just two weeks after Jughead got down on one knee at the top of an idyllic ridge and asked her to marry him. It’s at that bookstore where she met Toni and Veronica, the flirtatious and intimidatingly beautiful longtime store managers.

Betty likes working at the bookstore for many reasons—for one thing, the employee discount is a welcome addition to her life. She relishes in getting paid to essentially have a front-row seat as authors sweep through their basement event space to give readings and sign some books. (Ringing up said books and making small talk with flushed, excited customers barely even feels like a job some nights.) 

But of course, the “getting paid” part is, above all, the most important. While Betty and Jughead have never wanted an _elaborate_ wedding ceremony, they happen to both have sisters who live far away. Counting guests on a sheet of paper two days after they officially got engaged, looking up flight estimates and punching numbers in an old calculator from the bottom of their junk drawer, Betty had concluded that her meager entry-level journalist pay just wasn’t gonna cut it.

The extra bonus—the thing Betty never saw coming when Betty and Jughead spotted the “help wanted” sign on the way from eating at a restaurant they’d Yelped—is a transformative friendship that will probably last long after Betty walks down the aisle. 

“Sweets is stopping by later,” Veronica says now, pulling Betty out of her thoughts.

Betty raises her eyebrows, glancing curiously between her two friends. When they leave here, Betty will head for her afternoon newsroom shift, while Veronica and Toni meander their way to the bookstore just in time to relieve the morning crew. 

“I know,” Toni says. “He told me last night.”

Betty vaguely wonders if any of this is code, meant to slip past her undetected. Veronica and Toni arevery close friends with Sweet Pea, the proprietor of the sex shop directly across the street. She can’t _quite_ sus out the relationship between the three of them. They all seem to have this intense, electric sexual chemistry together, and she gets the feeling they’ve all fucked from certain suggestive comments she’s heard.

Before Betty can ask any follow-up questions, Toni skillfully maneuvers the conversation toward her excitement for the Roxane Gay reading they’d just programmed. Although a couple months away still, the three of them had devoured all of her work, one after the other. (There had been a bottle of wine involved the first time the three of them had _really_ talked about their shared literary heroes.)

And then, somehow—like always when Betty agrees to let Veronica treat her to a boozy brunch—the conversation eventually twists and winds its way back around to sex. Not that Betty’s _really_ complaining. Ever since they got engaged, Betty and Jughead have been at it like rabbits in the limited time they get to be together. 

In a way, their incessantly busy schedules create a built-in edge, a need to send elicit dirty texts throughout the day and to daydream about Jughead eating her out between the bookshop stacks. She often finds her mind drifting, counting down the minutes until they can finally be together, until Jughead can rip her clothes off and kiss his way to where she needs him most. 

In a way, it’s always been like this. At least, with _Jughead_ it has.

They’ve been together five years, having met their junior year in college when they were paired up for a project in a feminist literature class they shared. They quickly became “friends,” though Betty and Jughead easily admit to each other that neither _ever_ had purely platonic feelings for the other. Within three months of regular late-night study sessions, they had finally given in to the simmering tension between them—Betty straddling Jughead on his couch as he unzipped her dress painfully slowly, the one she’d picked out in the hopes he’d take it off—and their sex life has been nothing but satisfying and pleasurable and _fun_ ever since.

But in their most recent bout of post-engagement giddiness, they’d started talking about trying “ _something_ new.” It became a recurring subject of many late-night pillow talk convos and flirtatious take-out dinners on the couch, a sort of foreplay. They’ve just never quite gotten around to acting on it because they’ve both been so busy with their respective situations—while Betty juggles her two jobs, Jughead is scraping by as a TA in the second year of his MFA. 

With Betty’s mind abuzz with work and wedding planning and near-constant post-engagement horniness, it’s decidedly nice to have friends who she can have some good old-fashioned girl talk with over mimosas. 

The topic de jour? Sex toys.

Veronica clucks her tongue between courses, the server having just whisked away the crumbs of their honey-buttered biscuits, and says, “Well, ladies. I’m in the market for a new vibrator.”

“Veronica,” Toni says in the chastising tone she’s used with Betty plenty of times. “I thought we had discussed this before. There’s only one way to go.”

“Right,” Veronica says. “Your old flame Cheryl swore by that one brand, didn’t she?”

Toni takes a big sip of her mimosa before responding, “And for good reason. I bought one for myself after she moved away. You _need_ a Satisfyer.” She turns to Betty, pointing a finger in her direction. “And _you_ need a Satisfyer. Everyone with a vagina who wants to orgasm needs one, to be quite honest.”

Betty bites her lip, leaning forward in her chair curiously. “Okay,” she says. “Tell me more.”

Veronica grins, matching Betty’s posture. “I’m with B.”

Toni lives for an audience, and Betty can tell she’s relishing in passing on this vital information. “The Satisfyer is a clit sucker. Without even touching you, the air-waves kind of...suction and tickle your clit _just_ so and… _oof_. It can get pretty intense.”

Betty’s neck flushes, an unfortunate leftover byproduct of having Alice Cooper for a mother, despite having thrown away her outdated sexual hang-ups years ago.

Truthfully, Betty is intrigued. She’s heard of a clit sucker before, staring at her from the splashy minimalist graphics of Instagram ads. Maybe it’s time to graduate from the simple bullet vibrator she bought her sophomore year in college, alone and embarrassed and fumbling with her wallet. 

“A clit sucker?” Veronica says, seemingly turning the phrase around, trying it on for size. She giggles. “Isn’t that what your partner’s mouth is for?”

Betty and Toni both burst out laughing, Betty grateful she hadn’t yet taken the sip of mimosa she’d been contemplating. 

“Well, _yes_ ,” Toni finally replies when she catches her breath. She drops her voice low. “But, I mean...there are _so_ many ways you can incorporate it. Think about it…”

Betty’s mind drifts off then, and she’s almost certain the seductive glances Toni and Veronica are currently trading could count as foreplay, so she isn’t sure they’ll mind much.

_Betty and Jughead have always switched, both prone to moments when they’d rather dominate or be dominated. Lately, she’s been craving the latter, perhaps feeling stretched too thin to control another fucking thing._

_He would push her back onto the bed—that deliciously perfect balance of gentle and rough only Jughead Jones can achieve—before commanding Betty to spread her legs wide._

_“And keep them that way,” he’d growl, making Betty’s thighs shiver with anticipation as he creeps closer and closer to her center, the clit sucker in hand._

_“You want this on your clit, don’t you, Betty?” he’d tease her, setting the toy to the lowest setting and letting it just flutter across her clit before backing off, the kind of game he loves to play with her._

_“I love it when you bite your lip like that,” he’d say. “It’s so sexy…”_

“Earth to Betty?”

“What?” More than just her neck is flushed this time, and the looks on Veronica and Toni’s faces both tell Betty that she’s been caught.

“I’m _telling_ you, get your hands on a Satisfyer,” Toni says, a knowing smile on her face as she finishes her latest drink. “You’ll thank me.” She coughs before adding, “And so will Jughead.”

Veronica giggles. “I’m certainly going to be looking into getting one myself. Thanks, T,” she says, before switching conversation topics to a promising new suitor of hers named Reggie. (Betty can’t tell if Veronica is taking pity on her flushed face or just eager to talk about “the sweetest hunk I’ve ever laid eyes on,” but she’s grateful, regardless.)

Betty takes a big gulp of her drink, trying to concentrate on her friends even as her mind occasionally drifts back to her interrupted daydream. 

Betty’s already _sure_ she’ll be Googling the Satisfyer the second she gets on the bus.

* * *

Hustling down the block, Jughead feels exceptionally nervous. He _shouldn’t_ be this nervous. He’s already done the scariest thing he’s ever had to do—asking the love of his life to marry him. And he’d somehow managed to pull that off, so this should really be a cake walk.

And yet..hands shoved in his pockets, Jughead’s quick pace betrays his inexperience, the face of a startled passerby confirming that he’s moving too fast. 

Jughead slows to a stop just in time to register that he’s arrived at his destination. He hides his face a little when he realizes just _how_ close he is to the bookshop where Betty works on weekends and choice evenings. He doesn’t have time to get around here often, after all.

The way Betty had mentioned the sex toy all-too-casually in conversation the night before as they lay side by side in bed, catching up on each other’s days, had made Jughead intrigued, turned-on, and very motivated to make an extra stop on his way home today. 

Jughead had started to kiss up her bare shoulder, feeling for whether Betty wanted to fool around, and she’d brought it up quickly, almost embarrassed, dismissing it quickly and returning his kisses, but he’d known she meant it. 

So here he is. 

Jughead walks up to the front window display and pauses for a moment, just long enough to take a nervous, shuddering breath and practice one more time: _Satisfyer. I’m looking for a—the?— Satisfyer._

He’d rehearsed it on the bus ride over—in fact, had thought of little else all day, turning the phrase around again and again in his head. A preliminary search on his commute that morning had him angling his phone away from other riders. And then during his lunch break—a two-hour lapse between a class where he’s a TA and a class where he’s a student—he dove all the way down the Satisfyer rabbit hole. Thoroughly convinced and abuzz with different ways he and Betty could incorporate this toy until their already-lively sex life, lunch had finally culminated in Jughead Googling the closest sex toy shop. 

Jughead is nervous for more reasons than one—he’s never actually gone into a sex shop to buy something. Sure, he had accompanied Archie on such errands in his more virginal days. And he and Betty have made decent use of the little bullet vibrator Betty has owned since they first started dating as undergrads. But he’d never thought to expand their collection until Betty suggested it. 

Now he can’t think of anything else. 

And so before Jughead can talk himself out of it, he pushes the door in and saunters up to the register. The tall, dark-haired man behind the counter stands up straight to meet him. 

“Hey there, how can I help you today?” he says quickly and Jughead attempts a smile, Betty’s voice tinkling in his head to “be a _little_ less intense, Jug. _I_ find it hot, but everyone else is unnerved by it.”

“Hi,” Jug says, trying to be friendly. “I’m looking for something in particular actually.” He takes a pause to gain the last bit of confidence he needs to deliver his rehearsed speech, but before he can, the man behind the counter cuts in. 

His intense eyes scan Jughead up and down as he asks, “Are you...Betty’s fiancée?”

Jughead blushes, shoving his hands in his pockets nervously. “Um...yes. That’s...that’s me.” He adds quickly, “Jughead.”

The man laughs; a too-knowing laugh that has Jughead shifting from foot to foot. 

“My name’s Sweet Pea,” he says. “And I know exactly what you’re looking for.” Sweet Pea starts across the store at such a quick pace that Jughead has to jog a little to catch up. 

Sweet Pea pauses at a shelf in the corner and confidently picks an item before Jughead can even start to read the different-colored labels.

Before he knows it, Jughead has a rectangular white box in his hand, a crystal-clear photo of a pink-and-white sex toy emblazoned across the front. Sweet Pea has a smirk on his face when he says, “You’re gonna want the Satisfyer Pro 2. Lots of satisfied customers. Trust me.”

Jughead gulps. “Uh…” He shifts, unsure if it’s appropriate to ask any more... _detailed_ follow-up questions of a sex shop employee. “...Customers? As in…?”

“In both of the ways you’re currently thinking, yes,” Sweet Pea says, apparently not-at-all unnerved by this interaction. Meanwhile, Jughead is trying to think of the fastest way to get home and crack open a beer or pack himself a fat bowl. He’s tense just standing here. 

“Look, it’s like anything else in your...toolbox if you will,” Sweet Pea continues, Jughead’s face reddening with every word that comes out of the man’s mouth. “A finger, a tongue, a vibrator, a Satisfyer. You see what combination works best for your partner, but I promise you’ll find a winner with the Satisfyer Pro in your toolbox.” 

Somewhere in Sweet Pea’s monologue—it might be on the second use of the word ‘ _toolbox’_ to refer to Jughead's apparent sexual prowess—it occurs to Jughead that Betty works across the street and almost certainly knows this guy well. That’s what makes him finally say, “Okay, I’m sold. Let’s ring this baby up.” 

Sweet Pea laughs a little as he leads them back to the register. “Great choice, Jughead,” he says. “I promise Betty’s gonna love it,” he adds with a wink that has Jughead counting down the seconds until he’s back on the sidewalk. 

Nevertheless, when the door does finally close behind him, the little white bag hanging from his wrist, Jughead can’t stop thinking about Betty, exhausted after a double shift. Giggling as he tackles her when she finally returns home, smothering her with kisses even as he notices the bags under her eyes. Of the soft, excited tone she’d used when wistfully describing the Satisfyer the night before. The same kind of excited tone that accompanies their plans about the future—the view from the wedding venue they booked, the color she wants to paint their bedroom wall, the flowers she’ll grow in their future garden. 

Jughead squares his shoulders and returns a purposefulness to his steps as he nears the bus stop. Betty has an afternoon newsroom shift, one that’s only just starting. She won’t be home till at least 8 PM. That leaves him plenty of time to prepare. 

He’s determined to give Betty the night of her dreams—a night when she doesn’t have to think, when she can do nothing but experience the immense pleasure she’s been fantasizing about. It’s what she deserves. 

* * *

Betty rushes down the sidewalk toward their apartment, finally off the bus that was running behind schedule, after she’d already left work thirty minutes later than she wanted (and _entirely_ due to the incompetence of the guy who works the morning shift. Major eye roll.) It had been a busy day even without those frustrations, and Betty just can’t wait to be _home_.

She’s so late she had to text Jughead to ask him to figure out dinner, despite her earlier promise to cook. He responded with a quick “no problem, Betts,” the kind that had her clutching her phone to her chest, staring at her engagement ring and grounding herself in the certainty that Jughead is always there to support her. That he always will be. _Soon we’ll be married._

There’s a warm glow in the living room when she finally drops her keys by the door, and turning the corner she finds Jughead waiting to greet her with a charming smile, passing Betty their packed pipe before she can say another word.

Betty takes a grateful, greedy hit before taking his cheek in her hand and kissing Jughead just as greedily. He grins, pulling back in a way that has her huffing in frustration. _He_ was the home she’d been yearning to come back to all day. But—

“Dinner,” Jughead says simply, and she follows him toward the kitchen without thinking much of it. Betty expects Chinese take-out boxes, or maybe a pizza. 

But instead, the dinner she’d planned on making them is warming on the stove, and a wrapped package sits at her usual place at their little breakfast nook. She stares at him, eyebrows raised, and the seductive glint looking back at her immediately makes Betty forget about her long day. _I know that look._

Approaching the table, Betty reaches for the wrapped box but Jughead gives her a “tut tut tut.” 

“After you’ve eaten your dinner,” he says, in the commanding voice he uses on the nights she asks him to be dominant. “For what I have planned for us tonight, I need you all fueled up, baby.”

A pleasant shiver runs down Betty’s spine. 

(Lately, he hasn’t needed to ask; he seems to sense, innately, when she needs to cede control.)

She drops her coat and bag to the floor, keeping her eyes locked on Jug’s as he pours a glass of wine and hands it to her wordlessly, just close enough that their fingers can brush. 

* * *

Jughead is usually the one who eats fast, while Betty vents about her day and occasionally makes jokes about his metabolism. But tonight, Betty devours her food with the ferocity typically reserved for him. 

Their chatter is quieter and more charged than usual, both shooting each other meaningful glances as they talk around the box sitting between them.

When they’ve finally finished, Betty drops her silverware with a hurried clatter.

“Can I open it now?” she asks, the same impatient whine in her voice that he expects to hear in bed tonight. 

He nods, taking a sip of his wine and not letting his eyes leave Betty as she unwraps the green foil, the only wrapping paper he could find in the apartment that wasn’t holiday- or birthday-themed. 

Her eyes widen in surprise and excitement when she finally finds the Satisfyer Pro 2 staring back at her. “Oh my God,” she breathes. “I’m marrying the most thoughtful man in the world.”

He blushes, emptying his glass as she continues to process her feelings. The tears in her eyes tell him it’s been a long day, and he could not have timed this better.

“You...you went and got it today?” she says, still in a bit of disbelief. 

Jughead blushes a little, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Yeah. Your uh...friend? Sweet Pea helped me out.”

Betty turns red as well. “Oh, I’ll never hear the end of this.” She looks back up at him. “Can we try it out?”

“Before washing the dishes, Betty Cooper?” Jughead jokes, though he happily accepts as Betty hops into his lap and kisses him, grinding down on him as their tongues mingle. “Living on the edge, baby.”

“Please,” she pleads, the look in her eyes making it clear she’s ready to submit to him. 

Jughead gives Betty a gentle shove off his lap and stands to meet her, holding out his hand for Betty to take. 

They rush to their bedroom, Jughead shutting the door behind them as he says, “Get on the bed, and strip naked.” 

Betty follows his command, hastily unbuttoning her top. She unzips her work pants and lets them drop to the floor as Jughead rips the plastic wrapping off the Satisfyer box.

_It’s funny_ , Jughead thinks vaguely, _how much_ unwrapping _can be involved when it comes to sex._

By the time Jughead finally retrieves the sex toy from the box, Betty has removed her bra and panties. She lays, legs spread eagle on the bed, and watches him, daring him to do something.

Jughead grins at her, letting his eyes trail every inch of her naked skin as she watches him, flushed and heaving under his charged gaze.

“One more thing,” Jughead says quietly, turning his back on Betty once more as he throws on the Miguel song he played the first time they had sex—back in his tiny college dorm single. As he turns back around, Jughead catches Betty’s eyes light up with love and desire at the opening lyrics. 

Jughead pulls his own t-shirt and jeans off, dropping the toy to the edge of the bed and crawling across the comforter toward her, letting his half-naked body cover hers as they trade fervent, tongue-filled kisses. 

She moans when he pulls back, reaching for the toy to be sure it’s still there.

“I’m gonna make you cum so many times,” he says, a commanding promise, and he can feel Betty shiver underneath him as he tightens his grip on the Satisfyer.

* * *

Jughead looks confident, sexy, in charge. Hovering above her, brandishing this unfamiliar new toy like a wand. _Damn, this day turned around quick._ And then Jughead moves his fingers over her already-hard nipples, and there’s no more room left for such cognitive function.

Betty’s eyes flutter closed as Jughead’s lips start to trail down her neck, before dropping individual kisses to his familiar, favorite places: her collarbone, the birthmark above her right breast, the place just over her heart. Betty’s skin already shivers with anticipation

He finally reaches her breasts, taking them in his hands with a little groan that Betty feels in her core.

“I _love_ your tits,” he says, practically a growl, and Betty can’t help but moan. She opens her eyes so she can watch him as he lavishes her tits with attention, sucking on one nipple while rubbing and pinching the other.

“Whose tits are these?” he says, and Betty’s pussy clenches at just the words alone. 

Betty’s just barely able to get out the (quiet, almost sacred) word “ _your_ s” before Jughead lets the Satisfyer just flutter over the nipple his tongue had just wettened, making her tingle with anticipation.

“Can you imagine how this is gonna feel when it’s your clit?” he whispers, his usual ability to flow seamlessly between soft and aggressively dominant that she finds so incredibly sexy.

Jughead switches the toy off, again rubbing one of Betty’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger as he lets his lips trail down the rest of her body, his laughter vibrating over her stomach as she squirms underneath him. He continues his journey, relentless, down her body, taking care to caress every inch on the way.

“You can’t wait for it, can you, Betty?” Jughead teases, his lips grazing the skin around her bellybutton as he gets deliciously closer.

Betty nods frantically. “ _Please_.” 

He reaches up to grab one of her nipples again, making Betty sigh a little in contentment, though it’s not nearly enough to satisfy her, hips bucking wildly toward something that’s not yet there to meet her. 

Jughead laughs, the kind of laugh that usually accompanies his amazed declarations of love. “You’re so impatient,” he says, pausing to drop kisses on the inside of her thigh, his free hand dropping from caressing her nipple so abruptly that Betty whines before swiftly being cut off by the feeling of Jughead finally reaching her center. 

He ghosts over her pussy before grabbing her legs instead, hand firm against her thighs. “ _Spread these apart_ ,” he says, commanding.

(Betty’s legs, admittedly, had clamped together again amidst all her squirming as Jughead made his way down her body.)

In an act of his own impatience—it turns Betty on, like her own impulses could spread contagiously to her lover over their years together—Jughead gently pushes her legs apart before she can even follow his order. 

“You better keep them this way,” Jughead growls, bringing his finger to her slit, gently, almost experimentally at first. 

“ _God_ ,” he says at the same time that Betty cries out, as much impatience as pleasure. “You’re _so_ wet, baby.”

Jughead fingers her a little before removing them abruptly, his thumb briefly rubbing at her clit. Betty huffs in frustration, and Jughead laughs, his fingers halfway to his mouth, and she swears he takes extra time to lick them clean. 

“You want me to make you cum, don’t you?” Jughead says. “You’re thinking, ‘Jughead’s such a tease.’”

Betty can’t help but laugh, as she often does during sex with Jughead. “Mind-reader,” she quips, and he silences her with a kiss, deep and messy and she can’t help but tangle her hands in his hair, a habit she’d picked up in college, when his locks were much longer and more unkempt.

She’s just getting lost in exploring the never-ending wonders of Jughead’s mouth when, without warning, Jughead lets the Satisfyer hover over her clit, switching it on the lowest setting so seamlessly Betty will vaguely wonder later if he practiced beforehand. 

(“No, Betty. I unwrapped it in front of you, remember?” he’ll tease tomorrow morning. “Though I appreciate the performance review.”

“Alright, cool it. Let’s not get _too_ cocky.”)

Now, though, Betty can only muster gripping her sheets and trying not to full-on scream. “Oh...wow. _Wow_.” 

“Yeah?” Jughead pulls back from the kiss and returns his attention to her pussy, where the Satisfyer is creating the most unbelievable sensations on Betty’s clit. 

She closes her eyes, hands gripping the fabric of her pillowcase ever-tighter as Jughead turns the intensity up another notch. 

“Holy fucking shit, _holy_ fucking shit,” Betty whispers, already feeling her body tighten. “I’m gonna…”

She can’t even say _“cum”_ before the most recent waves from the Satisfyer massage her clit and she’s over the edge, letting out a string of expletives as Jughead works her through it. 

Betty vaguely registers a tender caress of her breasts, a kiss on her cheek. 

But she’s mostly in awe. At how much her legs are already tingling, at how fast that was. 

“Oh my God,” she says, ready to give feedback to Jughead, a review of sorts. But before she can form a coherent sentence, he’s back at her clit with the Satisfyer again, licking his finger before inserting it in her. 

“Fuck!” she screams, the combination of the two sensations almost too much to handle, it feels so....right? Intense? “Oh my fucking _God_.”

And then there’s Jughead, grinning above her as he watches her cum; she can see him through half-lidded eyes when she comes down for a second time, breathing heavily as he, too, pauses to catch his breath.

“That’s...holy shit,” she says, both of them laughing at her inability to elaborate. “So...fast. How…”

“I’m not done with you yet,” he promises, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her romantic, sloppy kisses.

“Are…” Betty can barely catch her breath, still coming down, her entire body so charged she swears the littlest touch would set her ablaze. “...you sure you don’t want to just…” she makes a vague motion toward her vagina. “...put it in?”

Jughead laughs loudly, and when Betty realizes what she’s said she starts laughing too. 

“I love you, Betty,” he says, reaching down to kiss her, one of those hard, quick kisses he’s been giving her since the first time he said those very words. “And I’d _love_ to ‘put it in’ you.” He uses air-quotes and gestures toward his crotch, clearly rock-hard through his cute teddy-bear boxers, and Betty giggles again.

“But?” she prompts in a teasing tone, her entire body still tingling from the two orgasms.

“ _But_ ,” Jughead says. “I promised myself I’d make you cum at _least_ three times before I did that.”

Betty’s eyes widen, and _God_ , does her boy have a flair for the dramatic. Before she can think of a witty reply, he’s already turning on the Satisfyer again, and she can’t help but giggle at the awe and power in his eyes as he aims it again at her clit. 

“You love this thing, don’t you?” Betty teases, though she eats her words a few seconds later, when Jughead puts it up on the highest intensity yet and has Betty moaning mid-laugh. “Holy shit. _Yes_.”

Before she can even ask him to do it, two of Jughead’s fingers are inside her again, finding that irresistible spot he always manages to locate impressively fast. 

The dual sensation of the Satisfyer fluttering over her clit and Jughead’s masterful fingers massaging her G-spot are just… “Oh, _God_. Is it possible I’m already…”

“Give into it, baby,” Jughead says, and her hands move from the sheets to Jughead’s shoulders as he curls his fingers in her pussy, the very motion unknotting something inside her as she cries out. 

“Yeah, baby, ride it out, I got you,” he whispers, kissing her forehead as she moans, something certainly incoherent that she won’t remember later, only realizing once she opens her eyes how tightly she’s holding on to Jughead, like he’s the only thing in the world she needs. And he pretty much is. 

It takes Betty a minute to stop tingling, to release her grip on Jughead’s shoulder as he plants another big kiss on her mouth. 

“Was it everything you hoped it’d be?” he asks, moving from her lips down to her neck, kissing her in the way he sometimes does when he’s waiting anxiously for her opinion on something, as if to say “ _you love me, remember?_ ” 

“And more,” Betty replies, reaching for his cheek and pushing his face toward her, so they’re eye to eye. “I can’t remember the last time I came that hard.”

“Point Pleasant?” Jughead guesses, referencing a trip they’d taken last year. Betty remembers the view of the sea, Jughead’s bare ass through the mirror as he fucked her against a giant window.

“Maybe,” she says, giggling, reaching up and kissing him soundly at the memory. They quickly get lost in each other again and when they pull back Betty whispers, “Fuck me already.”

He laughs. “I thought I was in charge tonight?” he jokes, kissing her once more before jumping up to grab the condoms from their dresser. 

“You know we switch, Jug,” Betty says, smiling at him as he returns to the bed with a single condom. “I thought you liked that about me.”

“I _love_ that about you,” he corrects, pushing her gently back. She grins, figuring he’s gonna finger her a little, make sure she’s still wet. He’s always been good like that, nothing like her ex. 

(Another review Betty will give Jughead tomorrow: “So, the theme of last night was ‘The Element of Surprise,’ huh?”

Jughead will turn scarlet but reply, “Hey, you’ve read all my stories. You should’ve seen this coming.” Which Betty will consider entirely fair, and entirely why she’s in love with this drama queen.)

But now, Betty is screaming.

Jughead lets the Satisfyer suction Betty’s clit for a fourth time, getting her worked up and panting. “Jug, Jug. Ooh. _Wow_.”

Jughead laughs, and she knows it must be because of how aggressively vocal she’s been. She’s not typically _quiet_ in bed per se, but the Satisfyer seems to have brought out a whole new side of Betty’s orgasmic expletives. She can’t say she hates it. From the look on Jughead’s face, he’s pretty into it too. 

“Good,” he whispers, pausing for just long enough to unwrap the condom and put it on his cock. “Now you’re ready.”

He hovers the Satisfyer over her clit one more time for good measure and she’s so tingley that she screams when Jughead finally enters her—the feeling as satisfying as having your thirst quenched after a long walk.

Usually, Betty prefers to be on top, or doggy-style in a pinch. But tonight, when her entire pussy is so sensitive that Betty’s not entirely sure she isn’t still mildly cumming, Betty can’t get enough of the pure intimacy of Jughead on top of her. She reaches for his face, forcing him to look at her, the love flickering in those blue eyes always an anchor. 

“So good, baby,” Betty whispers, and he reaches down to give her a hard kiss.

“I’m close,” Jughead warns. He tilts his head to gesture toward the Satisfyer, laying abandoned on the bed beside them. 

“You want me to use it?” Betty asks, a little surprised but not entirely opposed. Jughead nods, and the blaze of desire in his eyes has her reaching for the Satisfyer without another moment of hesitation.

And so that’s how Jughead cums, watching Betty hold the Satisfyer to her own clit, groaning at his thrusts. He drops his forehead to her neck as Betty cums for a fourth time with a “ _Fuck_!”

Finally spent, Betty and Jughead slump together, laughing in the giddy success of their grand experiment in the pleasures of adult toys. 

“That was...beyond amazing,” Betty says when she finally catches her breath, smiling at the relief on Jughead’s face as he looks back up at her. “Thanks for making my fantasy come true.” 

She captures his lips in a passionate kiss, both of them finally pulling back when they realize how sweaty they are.

“Great occasion to change the sheets,” Jughead quips to Betty’s laughter. 

With some reluctance, they stand to clean up, Jughead throwing the condom in the garbage.

Betty follows Jughead into the bathroom, dropping the Satisfyer to the bath mat as she hops on the toilet and pees. Jughead absently cleans off his penis before grabbing a towel and starting to wash his face. Betty watches him, a look of complete contentment on her face as she wipes and flushes the toilet behind her.

Betty joins Jughead at the sink, waiting for the water to get warm and washing the sex toy in the sink as Jughead pauses to dry his face. Shooting her a little grin, Jughead seamlessly passes the towel to Betty as she switches the sink off. Gratefully, Betty takes it, drying off the Satisfyer and letting it rest on the closed toilet seat. 

“I love you,” Jughead says, firmly and ardently, when she turns back to him.

“I love you,” Betty replies, understanding completely what he means.

They kiss, long and hard, in front of the bathroom mirror, before grabbing each other’s hands. Jughead plays with the simple diamond engagement ring on her hand, kisses each palm.

And then, they both silently grab their toothbrushes; Betty squirts paste on each one and they stand side by side, giving each other room to spit. 

“I can’t wait to marry you, Betts.”

“How is it possible that you always read my mind?” Betty says, a look of amazement on her face as she wipes the toothpaste from her lips and leans over to kiss him. “I was thinking the exact same thing...mind-reader.”

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: the Veronica/Toni/Betty friendship is apparently one I cannot get enough of. No idea where the hinted OT3 came from, but it worked so I went with it in the spirit of Kink Week.
> 
> Stay safe, loves.


End file.
